1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye treatment apparatus and more particularly to an eye treatment apparatus with a thermoelectric cooling device to apply hot or cold to human eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for therapeutic massage of portions of human body are well known, such as evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,787. This patent provides an acupressure apparatus for applying vibrational pressure evenly to a plurality of preselected points on a shaped portion of a living body. The apparatus includes a rigid housing and a flexible membrane fixedly secured to said housing so as to form an enclosed chamber between said housing and said flexible membrane for containing a liquid when disposed within, said chamber. Moreover, the apparatus further comprises means for heating said liquid, and therefore the apparatus can simultaneously deliver heat as well as pressure. It is noted that such heating can be accomplished by beating the liquid outside the mask and then supplying the heated liquid to the mask prior to use. This makes it troublesome for the treatment. Alternately, the mask could be filled with the liquid and, and if the mask was constructed of suitable materials, the mask could be placed in a microwave oven for heating. Still another heating means is illustrated in the form of a heater mounted on the mask. The heater is electrically connected to a step down transformer and includes a heating element disposed in the liquid and a thermostat similarly disposed in the liquid. The heater acts in a conventional manner to achieve a preselected temperature for liquid.
While the application of heat is one method for treating the body, it is sometimes necessary that the treatment require the application of cold, rather than heat. It is therefore desirable that the combined massaging and temperature application be tailored to the treatment desired for operating the massaging unit and for the heat or cold.